Amada esclava
by Son Pan de Brief
Summary: [El príncipe, Trunks mantiene un romance a escondidas con su esclava Pan… ¿Pero que pasara cuando su esposa, Marron descubra la infidelidad de su esposo? Una mujer despechada puede ser muy peligrosa] U.A/Lemon.


— ¡Usted mato a mi abuelo! —Bramo la criada furiosa, sus ojos negros brillaban de furia.

— ¡No seas insolente, mocosa! —Grito el rey a la saiyajin de clase baja para luego abofetearla sin medir fuerza y con ese golpe logro tirarla al suelo.

— ¡Es un cobarde! ¡No fue capaz de tolerar que mi abuelo tuviera un poder mucho más elevado que el suyo! —El de cabellos azabaches le proporciono una fuerte patada en el rostro y la joven guerrera se desplomo sobre el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. — ¡Desearas no haber nacido!—Anuncio con frialdad y levanto su mano como ordenándole a sus sirvientes que la desaparecieran de su vista.

Los guardias que estaban en el comedor la levantaron con brusquedad del suelo y la tomaron de los brazos. —Azótenla hasta matarla—Ordeno el despiadado rey.

—Pero señor el príncipe Trunks no nos perdonara.

— ¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes? Incepto. —Frunció el seño en señal de enfado.

—No, mi rey nunca haría semejante osadía, solo digo que su hijo nos ha prohibido ponerle una mano encima a su esclava. —La joven de cabellera negra le pertenecía a Trunks.

— ¡Las ordenes de mi hijo no están por encima de las mías!—Bramo mostrándose despiadado.

La chica de ojos color negro lo escupió, su saliva mancho el rostro del rey del planeta veguita.

El hombre de pelos de flama se limpio la escupida y la volvió abofetear. — Acaben con ella…Quemen hasta sus cenizas. —Ordeno y sus empleados se llevaron a la guerrera quien en ningún momento mostro miedo, en sus ojos solo se veía un gran rencor hacia su rey.

La llevaron hasta afuera del palacio y el parte de atrás de este, ataron sus manos a un fuerte y firme palo de hierro, sus muñecas le dolían pero sin embargo no dijo nada. —Si te sueltas e intentas huir te mataremos en el acto. —Dijo el soldado calvo que le desgarro parte de los arrapos de la saiyajin dejando al descubierto su espalda, ella pudo sentir las brisas frías del aire. El hombre que sostenía el látigo para azotarla, le quito los largos y lacios cabellos de la espalda. —Esto es por desobedecer a tu rey. —Dijo el hombre y comenzó a azótala sin capación mientras que otros soldados observaban.

La fuerte guerrera cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la azotaban continuamente, su piel comenzaba arder conforme pasaban los minutos debido a que loa continuos azotes provocaron que varios hilos débiles de sangre se deslizaran por su espalda, una lagrima de dolor de deslizo por su mejilla pero no fue por los golpes sin no porque su amado y único abuelo había fallecido en una batalla que estaba programada para matarlo.

Junto sus dientes con furia pero no lloro, no grito y solo sintió poco dentro de poco perdería el conocimiento antes los fuertes dolores que le causaban los azotes que le tocaba a su espalda recibir tras cada segundo, sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando ante los fuertes ardores, sentía como los pequeños hilos de sangre descendían de su espalda, no resistiría por mucho para su pesar.

— ¡Alto, soldado! —Grito el príncipe del planeta Veguita montando en su caballo, el hombre calvo lo miro con enfado. —Tengo órdenes estrictas de su padre de acabar con esta esclava.

— ¡Un látigo más y te corto la cabeza! —Bajo de su caballo y con el seño fruncido observo como su hembra apenas podía mantenerse de pie por voluntad propia, tenía toda su espalda marcada con fuertes azotes y eso lo enfureció. — ¡Libérenla! —Ordeno a sus empleados y uno de ellos lo obedeció sin objeciones y la libero como ordeno su amo.

Pan se dio la vuelta y lo miro con repudió. —Nadie pidió tu ayuda.

— ¡No seas orgullosa! —Grito y se acerco a ella. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le acaricio la mejilla.

—No te importa. —Respondió y él alzo una ceja. — Que niña tal altanera resultaste ser…Supongo que debo descartar la posibilidad de que me des las gracias por haberte ayudado.

— ¿Qué esperas que te bese los pies?

—Te quiero en media hora en mis aposentos. —Dijo el de cabellos lilas.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa espontanea. —Como ordene, mi amo. —Dijo de forma divertida y él sonrió pocos minutos después se marcho en busca de su padre y lo encontró en las caballerizas.

—Padre, debemos hablar. —Su progenitor estaba sobre uno de los caballos dispuesto a marcharse.

—Acompáñame y en el camino hablamos. —Dijo y el príncipe, Trunks se monto sobre uno de los caballos para marcharse junto a su padre y al alejarse de palacio el menor hablo.

—He decidido que si me voy a casar con Marron, padre.

— ¿Así de fácil serán las cosas? ¿No protestaras?

—No, a cambio de que permitas que mi esclava siga viviendo.

—Esa mocosa sabe demasiado, su familia es una deshonra, no olvides que si abuelo Bardok traiciono a mi padre, tu esclava debe morir, hijo.

—Sí, usted ordena que la maten, yo no me casare con Marron ni con ninguna otra…Me casaría con Pan. — Advirtió y en ese momento su padre freno su caballo y miro con rigor a su único hijo varón. —No te atreverías a deshonrar a si a tu familia.

—Por supuesto que lo haría sin impórtame que me cueste la vida. —Él también freno su caballo.

* * *

_**Continuara**_**…**


End file.
